


Un après midi à Caerddyd

by pingou



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Kid Fic, ultimate brotp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: Première fic Kaamelott sur mon Ultimate BrOTP, j'ai nommé Perceval de Galles et Arthur Pendragon...Perceval se promène, sa mamie l'a envoyé valser. Non mais c'est qu'elle avait aut’ chose à faire que de jouer au pélican toute la journée ! Du coup le voilà qui se balade seul dans la campagne (se paume parce que les directions…) et sur qui il tombe ? Un p'tit ourson assis sous un arbre !Ceci est dédié à Calimera, ma marraine chez les petits croustillants!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



Perceval a seize ans depuis deux jours, même si tout le monde à part mamie a oublié de fêter son anniversaire, comme d'habitude. Même ses vieux avaient oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise. Du coup, comme il en avait marre, il s'est fait une crête à la barbare, bien rasée sur les côtés, mais du coup mamie elle lui a lâché les chiens au cul, et même que les chiens ne l'ont pas reconnu.

Comme quoi, cette semaine était déjà pourrie, mais en plus, c'est la pleine saison du ramassage des navets. Tout le monde est occupé, même si les navets c'est pas bon, comme les épinards. Du coup, il est en train de se promener en solitaire, parce qu'il s'est pris une chasse: comme quoi mamie elle avait aut’ chose à faire que de jouer au pélican toute la journée !

Mais bon, partir bouder c'est bien pour montrer qu'on en a gros, mais dès qu'il s'éloigne un peu de la ferme de ses vieux, il faut reconnaître que le jeune homme a facilement tendance à se paumer. Le sens de l'orientation et lui ça fait deux, encore que les chiffres, il est plutôt doué pour ça d'habitude… Mais les directions c'est pas pareil, parce que selon comment on est tourné, ça change tout.

Il est presque sûr que ça fait trois fois qu'il passe devant cette petite butte, avec la grande ferme en contrebas, les deux arbres tordus et le petit garçon assis tranquillement contre un tronc. Piqué par la curiosité — et aussi parce que ça coûte rien de demander son chemin, on sait jamais... — Perceval s'approche du gosse qui reste sans bouger, le dos bien droit et les bras croisés sur ses genoux.

— Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? T'as l'air tout jeune, ça te colle pas les miquettes ? qui lui fait, en s'asseyant près de lui.

— Non, je dois attendre Papa Anton, il est parti vendre quelques médaillons dans la ferme d'à côté. On va retrouver quelqu'un sur la côte, mais on a fait étape ici en attendant. Il va y avoir un festival et il paraît que des gens venant d'un peu partout vont venir s'amuser et acheter des choses, donc c'est une bonne occasion pour lui de gagner de l'argent ! Et puis j'ai déjà cinq ans et demi, je ne suis pas un bébé. Si je reste tranquille il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs est petit mais il parle beaucoup ! Ses parents à lui ils font toujours des phrases courtes, même si mamie se gêne pas pour ramener sa fraise quand quelque chose ne lui va pas ! Perceval fronce les sourcils en voyant que justement, le garçon porte un gros médaillon. Il est un peu bizarre, mais c'est assez joli et le petit a l'air d'en être très fier. Il sourit et Perceval peut pas s'empêcher de faire pareil, il est gentil ce gosse.

— Et ça représente quoi ton collier ?

— C'est un médaillon à l’image d’Ogma, le dieu de l’éloquence.

Perceval n'a pas compris ce que c'est que l'alo-truc, et normalement il aurait peur de passer pour un gros faisan s'il demande ce que ça veut dire à un gamin de cinq ans, mais le gosse lui laisse à peine le temps de se gratter ce qui lui reste de tignasse et explique aussitôt :

— Il a choisi le dieu de l'éloquence — celui qui peut vaincre ses ennemis par le pouvoir des mots — parce qu'il paraît que je suis très curieux et que je parle encore plus ! J'aimerais bien savoir lire, mais il dit que je suis encore trop petit pour apprendre… j'espère que quand on va rejoindre Merlin, il voudra bien me montrer comment on fait, lui !

— Moi je sais pas lire non plus.

— C'est vrai ? Tu es grand pourtant toi !

Le gamin a pas l'air de se moquer, comme ceux du village qui passaient leur temps à l'appeler Perciflette, mais Perceval a quand même honte. Il a trois fois l'âge du gamin et pourtant il se sent idiot. Il sait pas lire, et il sait que ses vieux ils sont pas futés non plus. Alors il garde les yeux baissés sur ses jambes allongées devant lui et il ne répond rien.

— Ne fais pas la tronche, que le petit répond au bout d'un moment, tu as toujours l'occasion d'apprendre plus tard ! C'est pas grave de pas savoir lire, Papa Anton et son fils Keu ne savent pas lire non plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te plait ?

— J'aime l'espace et les étoiles. Et puis compter les choses ça me détend, et j'aime aussi jouer à des jeux, comme le jeu du pélican, la Grelottine, Chante Sloubi ou le jeu du sirop.

— Je connais pas ces jeux-là, c'est des jeux Gallois ?

— Ben oui, c'est normal on est au Pays de Galles ici !

A en juger par les yeux ronds du gosse — il a des jolis yeux, mi-noirs, mi-chocolat foncé et re-noirs derrière — il l'a gueulé un peu fort. Mais bon il y peut rien, il est fier de ses origines, c'est comme ça. Il voit pas pourquoi on pourrait pas foutre la paix au Pays de Galles. Mais même s'il parle bien le gamin est peut-être un peu petit pour réfléchir à ça, donc Perceval change de sujet :

— T'es pas d'ici si tu connais même pas le jeu du pélican... tout le monde y joue ici. Tu viens d'où alors ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, moi. Avant, je me souviens d'un château froid avec des gens pas très gentils. J'ai été puni pour avoir mangé de la confiture de fraise. Mais il y a un jeu spécial que je connais moi aussi, il faut retirer une épée coincée dans un rocher.

Ça lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose cette histoire de rocher, à Perceval, mais il arrive pas à savoir quoi.

— Et alors, t'as réussi à retirer l'épée ?

— Oui, j'ai essayé l'année dernière, avant d'arriver chez Papa Anton. Merlin a du me porter parce que c'était trop haut pour moi, mais j'ai réussi du premier coup ! C'était super facile, mais impressionnant, parce qu'il y avait des gens autour et que c'est un genre d'épée magique, elle brille et tout !

— Hyper classe !

C'est sûr qu'une épée qui brille, c'est carrément plus balèze que de réussir deux passe-jarrets d'affilée. Encore que lui il est jamais rassuré avec la magie, et que quand même, s'amuser à retirer une épée d'un rocher quand on est tellement petit qu'on doit nous porter pour le faire, ben il aime pas bien ça. Il y a quand même une forte probabilité que ça se termine mal. Mais bon, il a l'air tout content le gamin, alors il va pas faire sa raclette et pis ça déchire grave quand même, une épée magique.

Perceval sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il est certain que le gosse il est vraiment pas comme les autres enfants, et pas seulement parce qu'il utilise beaucoup de mots d'un coup. Il a un truc de spécial, le jeune homme en mettrait sa tête au feu.

— Tu veux savoir un truc classe aussi ? Il paraît qu'il existe des oiseaux qui ne savent pas voler, mais qui vivent sur la glace, ça s'appelle des pingouins, tu le savais ?

— Nan, je savais pas. Ils sont venimeux ? Mon père, il dit qu'il y a des oiseaux venimeux.

— J'en sais rien, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire venimeux.

Perceval peut enfin lui apprendre un truc, du coup il se sent moins gland :

— Venimeux je crois que c'est quand une plante, genre un champignon, ou une bestiole, genre un serpent, dégage un truc dangereux, ça s'appelle du venin. Au mieux on a la ch... enfin, envie de.. faire caca, au pire on meurt.

— Oh, que le gamin répond en fronçant le nez, ça n'a pas l'air marrant.

— Moi les champignons, j'aime pas ça de toute façon, pis pour les serpents suffit de pas s'en approcher.

— C'est vrai. Je vais faire attention alors, merci du conseil ! Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

— Moi c'est Perceval, et toi ?

— Moi c'est Arthur, ça veut dire ours.

— Eh ben, t'aime bien les animaux toi on dirait, les piafs, les ours, pourquoi pas des sangliers tant qu'on y est !

— T'aime pas ça toi ?

— Si, mais les étoiles c'est plus joli, et puis c'est mystérieux tu vois ? Alors que les animaux ben, on en voit tous les jours. Les chèvres, les moutons, les poules, c'est rien de spécial ! Encore que moi j'aime bien les poissons, il y en a qui brillent comme des étoiles. C'est pour ça quand mon vieux il m'emmène avec lui à la pêche, je me débrouille toujours pour remettre à l'eau les petits et les plus brillants quand il a le dos tourné.

— C'est gentil ça.

— Je sais pas, moi je trouve que c'est la chose à faire, mais mes vieux ils chougnent : Et que les poissons à l'eau c'est de la nourriture en moins, et que je devrais pas leur pourrir leur pêche parce que ça prend du temps et blah blah blah. De toute manière l'intérêt d'aller à la pêche, c'est pas de bouffer, c'est de se retrouver tranquille en pleine nature.

— C'est sûr, moi j'aime bien être tranquille en pleine nature aussi.

C'est vraiment agréable de parler avec le petit Arthur, d'habitude Perceval il finit toujours par ennuyer les gens. Mais là, ça sort tout seul, il se sent libre de parler parce que le gamin il écoute jusqu'au bout, et il ne se moque pas, et il a l'air vachement intelligent pour son âge.

Sans faire attention, les deux se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre et même si les deux amis d'un jour fixent les nuages au dessus d'eux, ils se sentent bien, assis comme ça, avec le tronc des arbres dans le dos, le vent dans les feuilles, le soleil qui réchauffe ni trop ni pas assez, et quand Perceval se rend compte que le petit penche la tête et s'appuie contre son bras, il lui sourit sans rien dire.

— Puisque ça te plaît les étoiles, tu peux m'en parler ? Je n'y connais pas grand chose.

— Moi je veux bien, mais il fait pas encore nuit, alors je pourrai pas t'en montrer. Puisque que tu voudrais lire des trucs quand tu seras plus grand, il paraît que les greçois et les romains ils s'y connaissent en étoiles.

— C'est vrai ?

— Ouais, même qu'ils ont écrit des trucs dessus, l'astronomie que ça s'appelle.

Perceval est tout content de partager enfin un peu de ce qui l'intéresse avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mamie, et il voit Arthur répéter doucement le mot Astronomie pour que ça sorte pas de sa tête. A-Stro-No-Mie.

— Et tu sais quoi toi, sur l'astronomie, si tu sais pas lire les livres ? demande-t-il avec des yeux ronds comme une chouette.

Il lui répond pas tout de suite, tellement il est surpris d'entendre le mot astronomie sortir de sa bouche sans bafouiller, comme s'il avait pas découvert le mot il y a trois secondes. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il pige très vite celui-là… c'est pas le cas de tout le monde aux alentours de Caerdydd, faut reconnaître que dans l'ensemble les gens c'est des gros bourrins. Mais puisqu'on lui a posé une question, le jeune homme fait de son mieux pour répondre :

— Eh ben, il paraît que les étoiles c'est tellement classe que ça fait de la musique, mais une musique qu'on peut pas entendre parce que nous on est trop loin. C'est un vieux qui m'a dit ça une fois, dans une taverne. Il a dit que ça s'appelle la musique des sphères, je lui ai fait répéter plusieurs fois pour être sûr de bien comprendre le truc.

— La musique des sphères ?

— Ouais, je crois que c'est des étoiles posées sur un genre de roues de charrette, qui tournent dans le ciel et ça fait de la musique, il paraît, et même si nous on peut pas l'entendre, c'est comme ça que fonctionne l'univers.

— Ouah, c'est super intéressant ! Quand j'aurai l'âge de lire, je vais lire les trucs grecs et romains, parce que la musique ça aussi j'aime bien, qu'on l'entende ou pas, et si tu sais pas encore lire, je reviendrai te voir pour le lire à voix haute, parce que t'es mon ami.

Le gamin il a dit ça tout simplement, avec un grand sourire, et tout à coup Perceval il oublie sa semaine pourrie, son anniversaire et la récolte des navets. C'est pas grave si Arthur est plus petit que lui, en amitié ça compte pas. D'un coup, il se sent tout léger tellement il est heureux, alors il ébouriffe les cheveux de son compagnon, comme sa mamie fait quand elle est contente de lui, comme ça, sans réfléchir.

Il ne se sent même pas bête quand il se rend compte que le gamin a dit grec et pas greçois, comme lui. Il se trompe toujours quand ça devient chaud, alors que pour les habitants du pays de Galles, on dit bien les Gallois, et en Gaule c'est pareil ! Les Grecs, ils font jamais rien comme tout le monde, c'est comme les Romains, ils faut toujours qu'ils se la pètent.

Sans faire gaffe, le soir a déjà commencé à tomber, et un paysan monte la butte. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, Arthur saute sur ses pieds en faisant coucou. Ça doit être son père, même s'ils se ressemblent pas — Perceval ressemble pas non plus à ses vieux faut dire, alors il est sans doute mal placé pour la ramener. Il suit quand même son nouvel ami, juste parce que c'est poli de saluer les gens.

— Papa Anton ! Je te présente mon ami Perceval !

Le gars il fronce un peu les sourcils, comme si sa tête lui revenait pas, et il fixe la main du petit Arthur qui est glissée dans la sienne. Mais il y peut rien si Arthur l'a entraîné derrière lui comme une maman canard. En plus, sur la butte ça penche un peu, alors c'est pas plus mal…

— Il vous a pas embêté mon petit môme ? Il a toujours envie de causer et il trouve plein de questions à poser, et c'est pas toujours facile de trouver des réponses.

— Ben des questions, j'en ai plein aussi, et pas des aussi intéressantes, alors c'était pas gênant. On a parlé de plein de trucs, tellement qu'au final j'ai oublié de demander mon chemin.

— On est pas du coin, juste de passage. C'est pas dit qu'on puisse vous aider, je suis désolé, surtout qu'il faut pas trop qu'on tarde, Keu veut déjà s'en aller, le merdaillon.

— Oh, c'est vrai, dit le gamin près de lui en lui lâchant la main, l'air tout triste de partir. Merlin doit nous attendre.

— Vous faites pas de cheveux, j'habite pas loin, à la ferme du vieux Pellinore, j'ai juste oublié par où je suis passé mais ça j'ai l'habitude, ils finiront bien par venir me chercher.

— Mais tu ne vas pas avoir peur de rester seul la nuit ? Moi le noir j'aime pas trop ça.

— Nan, moi le noir j'aime bien, comme ça on peut voir les étoiles, et les galaxies. Et si on reste longtemps allongé à regarder, on a l'impression de tomber dans le ciel, et ça c'est mortel. En plus y'a un petit ours qui m'a dit que si on reste tranquille il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur.

Il a fait exprès d'utiliser les mêmes mots que tout à l'heure, juste pour faire plaisir à Arthur, mais Perceval ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit lui fasse un câlin. Le gosse il monte même sur ses pieds pour le serrer plus fort, du coup Perceval le prend par la taille et il le soulève un peu, comme il est léger. Ils restent un moment sans se lâcher, tellement que son père il se racle a gorge au bout d'un moment. En partant, Arthur il lui dit :

— Moi je vais vite apprendre à lire, pour savoir plein de trucs sur les animaux, et la musique que fait les étoiles, et toi, tu tends l'oreille pour entendre la musique des sphères, tu continues de compter et de pas faire de mal aux poissons, et on pourra parler de plein de choses quand on se reverra !

 

* * *

 

Évidemment, vingt ans plus tard, Perceval et Arthur ont oublié leur première discussion en tête à tête, à Caerdydd.

Mais de temps en temps, Arthur ne peut pas nier que même si Perceval est loin d'être le chevalier le plus efficace dans la quête du Graal, il reste inexplicablement son compagnon de choix. Même si sa mère, Achefloure, ne lui avait pas demandé de faire particulièrement attention à lui, le roi ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par ce benêt qui ne comprend que rarement ce qu'on lui dit. Il y a quelque chose de familier et de rassurant chez lui. Arthur ne saurait pas l'expliquer précisément, mais parfois, entre deux bourdes, le chevalier enfantin lui laisse une impression étrange, une espèce de complicité qu'il ne retrouve chez personne d'autre, pas même Lancelot, qui est pourtant considéré comme son meilleur ami.

Perceval sait lui, que bien qu'il est con, et que comparé à Lancelot ou Léodagan ou même Bohort il ne sert pas à grand chose, sa place est auprès d'Arthur. Il saurait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais dès qu'il l'a vu, avant la Table Ronde, le Graal, la Chevaliérisation et tout ce cirque, malgré son uniforme de romain, il a su que destinée exceptionnelle ou pas, s'il a une place pour lui dans la galaxie, c'est auprès d'Arthur et c'est marre. Il a l'impression de l'avoir connu avant Kaamelott, comme si c'était lui, sa destinée. Et malgré le fait qu'être chevalier c'est loin d'être aussi mortel que de voyager dans l'espace, Perceval sait qu'entre Arthur et lui, il y a une espèce de complicité qu'il ne retrouve chez personne d'autre, pas même chez Karadoc, qui est son coéquipier.

Mais bon, l'amour ça se commande pas, c'est comme l'espace et les planètes, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !


End file.
